


Magic Trio–Updates ONGOING/Edits ONGOING

by DreamsofDreams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsofDreams/pseuds/DreamsofDreams
Summary: Norway, Romania and England are suddenly surrounded by magic they can't handle-but the other countries don't get why they are struggling...





	1. Help!

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, JUST THE STORY PLOT!
> 
> Cover Picture Source: https://hetalia-trios.deviantart.com/gallery/50534735/Magic-Trio
> 
> I finally got a editor!! The edits will be done by @Kelly_Choi428 (Wattpad Username)

England never thought he couldn't handle ANY type of magic. Potions, spells, creatures... But...

Starting from summoning Russia about four hundred times, and not being able to communicate with Flying Mint Bunny, he knew something was wrong.

"No, go back-I didn't summon you-"

"You called, da?"

England face-palmed. Maybe Romania and Norway could help. They also contained magic withen them.

"Uh, Romania?" England waited for the nation to reply.

"Don't call me right now-I'm having trouble with- no no no! -potions and- WATER! I NEED WATER-"

Beep Beep Beep...

Huh, maybe Romania was having a bad day.

Next, England called Norway.

"Hello? Norway?"

"England, I'm having problems with a fairy right now-no, stay right there, fairy, don't move-so I'm not available- CAN'T YOU HEAR ME FAIRY? I AM-"

England turned his phone off. He never heard Norway this panic-y and certainly his voice, not his usual montone voice surprised England.

Bringgg. Brrrinnggg!

"Hello?"

"England? I'm finshed quenching a fire in my place-what did you call me for?"

"I'm having problems with my, uh, magic and-"

shhhhhh...

"THE FIRE! ITZ BACK! SOMEONEGETWATERQUICKIDON'TTHINKI'LLBEABLETOQUENCHITHELPANYONECOMEHERE!"

England raised his eyebrows. Maybe Romania was having the same problem.

"Okay, England, I'm back. Yes, I'm having the problem also-THE FIRE!"

Beep Beep...

England called Norway again.

"I'm having magic problems so-"

"England? Oh, I was about to call you. You see, I'm having magic problems-I don't know why, but I sense that you and Romania also...?"

"Oh, yeah, Norway. Sure. Yeah, I just literally told you, but yes, it makes sense that you sensed something was wrong." England rolled his eyes.

\----------------------------------------

Right now the magic trio was together, explaining their problems.

Here was the list they have so far:

-Occasionally gets deaf

-Occasionally blind

-Occasionally can't talk

-Can't communicate with magical and mythical creatures

-Can't cope with magic

-Sometimes collapes(and be uncocious)

-

\--

"This is a problem."

"Well, duh, obviously. I mean, we kinda get disabled then we can't cope with MAGIC, what we live up for!"

"I wouldn't call that what we live up for, but-"

Romania, the one talking fell silent. England moved his mouth, but no sound came out.

The three looked at each other, and silent-sighed. Great-now they get the symptoms together?

After a few minutes, Romania spoke up again, clearly relieved to hear his voice.

"So, as I was saying, we-yeah, don't worry I just noticed we can't see right now. So, we know we sometimes get multipul symptoms at a time, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

All while they were talking, they almost forgot there was a world meeting tomorrow...

\----------------

So, this was the first chapter! How'd ya guys like it?


	2. World Meeting

Norway entered the meeting room and let out a sigh of relief. Nothing wrong now-England restling with France and Romania calmly sitting down.

"You git, France!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, you bloody France! Sooo you-" England stopped mid sentence. He had noticed that his eyes had flashed silver-a beginning of a symptom, as the trio discovered yesterday.

Luckily, Romania noticed but not being able to say anything, he just rolled his eyes at France thrusting between the brit and the french.

"Let's start the meeting! so, for the global meeting, we'll..." The meeting drowsed on, and Norway could tell that everyone was getting bored.

Soon, there was fighting again, so Germany had to quiet them up and pointed at each of the nations for them to speak.

"Italy! You may speak."

"PAASSSSTAAAAAAA~" (Yeah this is from ep 1-brings back memories doesn't it!)

"Italy, that is not a solution! Next, Japan! You may speak."

"Ah, Doitsu-san, I would agree with America-san."

It continued on through the G8 and then it came the turn of England.

"Ah, um, I think everything will be okay once France leaves."

"What, you pervert?"

"Yeah you, you git!"

Once again, the meeting drosed on.

"Okay, everybody return to their countries."

Everyone started to leave, except for three specific countries who's eyes flashed white just now. They stayed where they was, ignoring the curious gazes of fellow countries.

"Oi, Norway, COME ON!" Denmark's loud voice said.

"Um, I... need to discuss magic stuff. You guys go ahead."

The only other person except the magic trio that remained was China, the country the meeting was being held.

"What are you guys still doing here aru?"

"We are discussing magic stuff-uhh, we'll be out soon. Hopefully." Norway added the last part quietly, and so, China looked at them oddly before going out of the room.

"Okay, can anybody move?"

"Uhh, it hurts."

"Obviously"

"Then DON'T MOVE!"

"You just told me to move!"

"No I didn't!"

"Uhh, Norway, since when did you shout like that?"

"And since when were you sarcastic, Romania?"

"I sometimes am!"

"Guys our personalities are changing!"

"Shut up!"

"Norway don't act England!"

"And you don't act me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, give yourself a pat on your back if you could figure out who was saying what in the last part-cause I kinda did it at random :)


	3. Who's Who?

"Well, all we can do is act ourselves."

"You are surprisingly calm, England."

"Okay, everyone just... Just stay calm for the tour, okay?"

(A/N: So, there is a country tour like, tomorrow{in the story} and the countries are coming to the European contries to tour. The day after tomorrow would be the Asian countries.)

"Well, you'd be first out of us, England, so good luck!"

"Eh, I would rather get bad luck-I'm sure a symptom would occur during my speech," England said.

\-------------Time Skip!--------------

"This is my capital, Paris, a wonderful place!(Paris is Indeed Splendid song plays :)) Now, examine the great Eiffel Tower!"

Countries started to move about, as the last location in France's tour, Paris' introduction was finished.

(A quick A/N: The reason the magic trio is not telling that there is something wrong with their magic to other countries is because they might take advantage!)

\----After the Airplane to England----

"Uh, so this is Liverpool, the hometown to the Beatles..."

...(Walking)

"This is Manchester, and finally..."

"This is London, the capital of my place and there is the clock tower which is the..." England's eyes flashed white.

England just nodded, indicating the tour finished. A few countries looked at England oddly, but moved on to the airport, and a few countries lingered.

"Hey England, your place is like, so un-romantic!" France closed a eye and posed dramatically. England just stared at him.

"Eh? Well, your tower needs to be as romantic as the Eiffel Tower of mine! What do you say?" France posed again.

England just coughed, and stared blankly at him.

"Did you get influenced by Hongkong or something? No? Like, did you get influenced by Iceland or Norway? Man, how can your face be so blank? Heh, so unromantic." Then France glanced at England for a second and moved away to the airport.

Norway and Romania, also unable to speak, just stood beside England and waited.

==Time Skip==

"So that was my country!" Finland said enthuasicly.

The countries moved to the airport, where they rode a plane to Norway.

"So, this is my country." Norway started.

"Oslo, my capital."

"Bergen, 270,000 population, roughly."

"Also, the northern lights are quite famous here."

After the tour, some countries, intrigued by the beauty of the Northern lights, came to Norway to ask questions.

"Norway, can you tell us more about the Northern Lights?"

Norway was nodding through the questions, but did not answer it.

"Uhh, Norway?"

"Yes," He said.

"I asked if you could tell us more about the aurora?"

"Yes, yes, it's true(A/N: If you couldn't hear a question you sometimes say yes, don't you? Well, that's what Norway did, because he can't hear right now.)."

"Huh?"

\-------------

"So my country is Romania, as you know."

Near the end of the tour of Romania, America started talking quietly to China, beside him.

"You bloody git-don't talk, America you baka!" Romania said. His eyes widened soon.

America stared at Norway, and then at England. England was looking somewhere else, looking somewhat distracted.

After the tour, everybody left towards their own home.

But the G8 stayed together, for they had a meeting. England stayed quiet, unusually reading a spell book till' the airplane ride to France ended.

"So, let's start the meeting!" America said. "The global warming-"

"That again?~" France said, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"It's important!" America snorted. "Right, England?"

England looked up.

"Uhh, sure." He looked down again.

America, ignoring the suspicious behavior, continuied the meeting.

"Okay, now France, say what you think about it."

"Well-"

Russia interrupted.

"If everyone became one with me, da?"

"Noo!" Almost every country(except England) groaned.

"Okay, now England?"

He didn't look up, just shuffled slightly to the right and said nothing.

"England?"

He looked up, but just nodded briskly and said nothing.

"Okay, if you aren't going to say anything, let the meeting close!"

Cough

Cough

A severe coughing sound interrupted America's heroic pose.

England was coughing, but he soon rushed out of the room without farther delay.


End file.
